charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Upper Regions
The Upper Regions, also known as "the Heavens"' '''or simply referred to as "''Up There", is a plane of existence where the Elders commune and where they assign their Whitelighters to witches. The Upper Regions appear to be located within bright clouds and appears to be a peaceful and serene place. There are pillars of white stone that appear to reach unendlessly into the sky, connected by high arcs. There are also several buildings with golden roofs. The Upper Regions also contain a vault, where ancient artifacts are kept safe, such as the essence of the Greek Gods. Lastly, the Regions also contain a gateway to the afterlife. It was mentioned in "Blinded by the Whitelighter", that the Upper Regions can only be accessed through Orbing, which is why many evil beings seek to take the powers of Whitelighters to gain access. It should be noted that Piper Halliwell was able to access the Upper Regions through Whirling when she reached her true potential as the Goddess of Earth. This is presumably because she was at that point, the most powerful being in existence, being stronger than even the Titans. ("Oh My Goddess! Part 2"). History Piper's Visit When Piper Halliwell complained to Leo that she never got to see where he goes when he Orbs out, Leo responded by taking her with him to the Upper Regions. ("Be Careful What You Witch For") However, they remained gone for a month, which caused Prue and Phoebe to worry. When they returned, they revealed that only a day had passed for them and theorized that time may pass differently there''. Piper also noted that it was hazy up there and that, the longer she was back, the more fuzzy the memories became. This is due to the Elders not allowing her to remember it. ("The Honeymoon's Over") Eames' Attack Later that same year, the warlock Eames planned to steal the Whitelighter power of Orbing to access the Upper Regions and kill all Whitelighters with a Darklighter crossbow. This would leave all witches on Earth defenseless against him, allowing him to steal their powers. He eventuallt killed the Whitelighter Natalie and stole her powers. Although it was against the rules, Leo orbed the all three Charmed Ones up there to lure Eames into a trap and vanquish him. Piper noted that they would all forget, but Leo said they were allowed to keep their memories this time. ''("Blinded by the Whitelighter") Return of the Titans When the Titans were released in 2003, their ultimate goal was to seek revenge against the Elders for entombing them and rule the world. Their first step capture and kill two Whitelighters in order to gain their power of Orbing. Once they were able to access the Upper Regions, they killed a great number of Elders and forced the survivors to seek refuge on Earth. In order to defeat Titans, Leo went to the Upper Regions and released a divine essence, which turned the Charmed Ones into new versions of the Greek Gods. However, the Titans returned to the Upper Regions to find Leo, sensing someone was left up there. When the Titans were eventually vanquished by Piper, the remaining Elders were able to return to the Upper Regions. ("Oh My Goddess! Part 1 and 2") Attack of Neena and her Army In 2008, the first witch Neena planned an attack on the Upper Regions as part of her plans to reunite with her love. Having previously gained the powers of the Underworld, she gathered two mystical orbs known as The Sphaera of Light and Dark, which allowed her to merge the Upper Regions and the Underworld and open a portal to a Higher Realm where The All and her lover were located. Neena also believed that the Elders and Angels of Destiny were interfering too much and, due to the fusing of the Heavens and the Underworld, also absolved destiny and the Grand Design. The attack begun when Neena and her demon army attack a group of Elders as they had a meeting on the Golden Gate Bridge. Here, she killed Kyle and stole his Elder powers. With these powers, she launched her attack on the Upper Regions. Her army quickly drove all the Elders into hiding in the afterlife, also known as the Ancestral Plane. She then had one of her demons guard the gate while she continued her plans. Paige and Leo went undercover glamoured as demons, but were quickly exposed by Neena. The first witch then forced Paige to open the vault in the Upper Regions by threatening her family. Once inside, Neena took the Sphaera and merged them. As she did this, The Upper Regions and The Underworld began to fuse together, causing chaos in the world. However, the Charmed Ones gathered an army of their own as Paige gathered all the Warren witches from the afterlife. A battle then began between the witches and Neena's army. During this battle, Leo escaped from Neena and entered the vault, only to emerge with a sword and wings. As her army began to fall, Neena became outraged, noting that without her, none of them would exist. Phoebe uses her Pathokinesis to temporarily incapacitate Neena. The Charmed Ones then try to bind her powers, but are not strong enough. However, all Warren witches combined their powers and bound Neena's powers, leaving her powerless. With the battle over, the Angels of Destiny arrived and informed those present that neither they, nor the Elders would interfere with the world again and absolved the Charmed Ones' children of any destinies and callings. The Angels then banished Neena to the realm of her own creation, where six months out of the year, she would be reunited with her lover. Notable Visitors Excluding Elders, Whitelighters and Spirits. *Piper Halliwell *Prue Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Eames *The Titans *Chris Halliwell *Wyatt Halliwell *Neena *Rennek *Paige Matthews Notes *In the episode "The Honeymoon's Over", it was mentioned that time moves differently in the Upper Regions. When Piper and Leo returned after what seemed like a day to them, a month had passed. However, this was never referred to again, which is most notable when Leo became an Elder and spent much time in the Upper Regions in season 6. Category:Magical locations Category:Locations